Corona Compartida
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Mikoto Suoh no murió, sólo está débil. Y eso conlleva a aceptar al Segundo Rey en mando, el otro Rey Rojo . Mikoto está tranquilo, aceptando todo sin quejarse, compartiendo lo que la situación requiere... pero nadie le dijo que incluso tenía que compartir la atención de la pequeña Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Corona compartida.

**Pareja: **Mikoto Suoh y Anna Kushina. Insinuación _leve, _realmente _leve._

_**Anime/Manga en cuestión:**_K. K ~memory of Red~ y derivados.

_**Capítulos: **_Sin definir.

_**Advertencias: **_Mikoto está vivito y coleando.

OoC.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni K, ni Mikoto, ni Anna, ni nadie –rayos- me pertenecen, son propiedad de GoRA y GoHands. De haber sido míos, Mikoto y Anna hubiesen estado más juntos y el tan amado Rey Rojo jamás moriría.

**Mikoto Suoh, el Rey Rojo, está débil. Y eso conlleva, a regañadientes de su Clan, a aceptar a un Segundo Rey en puesto. Mikoto acepta compartirlo, pero… nadie le dijo que tendría que compartir incluso la atención de la pequeña Anna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La espada de Damocles no se apagó completamente como estaba pensando. No se destruyó, no se pulverizó, no desapareció del todo. Había una parte _ahí_ aún, así que sólo podía significar _una cosa en específico_.

A pesar de que el nivel Weismann de Mikoto Suoh era demasiado alto como para dejarlo más tiempo vivir, sabía que eso no sería posible. Tenía una extraña confianza en la capacidad del Rey Rojo para pasar cualquier adversidad junto con todo HOMRA, y sospechaba que ésta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Un holograma de la academia Ashinaka ubicada en la isla apareció en la pantalla. Se encontraba un poco destruida y no se veía movimiento sospechoso en ella, asimilando que el Rey Incoloro había muerto en el lugar a manos del pelirrojo y que a lo lejos podía apreciar una manada de hombres vestidos de azul, pertenecientes al equipo de Munakata Seiri.

Sintió una presencia nueva en la gran habitación y cerró los ojos, cansado. Ya sabía lo que vendría. Miró de soslayo y un viejo de avanzada edad, pequeño y algo encorvado con cabello blanco cenizo a media nuca se dirigió a él caminando a paso lento, con un bastón color caqui y su kimono negro siendo arrastrado detrás de sí. Se colocó a lado suyo y suspiró pesadamente. El silencio se vio roto cuando la voz cansina proveniente del anciano inundó la habitación, rota y audible, lo suficiente como para escucharla sin necesidad de agacharse.

—No murió. —informó. Se removió un poco y alzó su rostro, mirando cómo la cámara que proyectaba al holograma cambiaba de posición, dándole una vista al agua azulada y brillante de la costa de Japón—. Pero a pesar de ello, está débil. Demasiado, diría yo.

—Lo sé.

—En ese caso ya debes de ir asimilando las cosas.

Guardó silencio por unos momentos; sus ojos comenzaron a divagar en derredor a la vez que metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomando una posición exasperada, que denotaba la escasa euforia que sentía por las palabras de su viejo acompañante.

—No hay nada que asimilar—dijo después arrastrando las palabras—. Mikoto Suoh está vivo, así que seguirá ocupando el lugar de Rey. Y nadie más lo ocupará, estoy seguro. —agitó su cabeza de manera lenta, haciendo que sus cabellos oscuros se movieran pacíficamente.

El anciano movió sus cejas de manera extraña, sin mirarlo en algún momento. Comenzó a mover sus pies un poco más hacia adelante, en donde estaba un pergamino medianamente enrollado, extenso y de un color pálido, quizá por el tiempo que llevaba escrito. Jamás, hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta de que el objeto estaba ahí. El viejo comenzó a leer algo mientras farfullaba palabras que él no comprendía, apretando sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Pareces seguro de lo que dices.

—_Estoy _seguro. Aparte de eso, tú al principio lo confirmaste.

La imagen holográfica cambió de nuevo, y ahora lo único que se veía era un cuerpo sin movimiento al lado de un cráter de gran tamaño, no lo suficiente como para sorprenderse. Sus ojos se centraron en ella, reconocieron de más la figura del Rey Rojo. Al parecer Munakata se había ido sin asegurarse siquiera de si estaba vivo o no.

En parte odiaba la confianza que el de cabellos azules tenía en sí mismo. Su poder no lo era todo y había cosas que aún no sabía con profundidad, mostrándoselo en esos momentos al dejar a Suoh solo, a su suerte, sin comprobar siquiera su corazón que, sintiéndolo él mismo, volvió a latir de manera pausada y lenta tres minutos después de que él se alejara.

Una tenue forma de la espada de Damocles del Rey Rojo comenzó a formarse a su lado, y un leve ardor le cubrió su pecho, causándole molestia. Gruñó consecutivamente mientras los murmullos del viejo cesaban y alzaba la vista para apreciar el mismo espectáculo que él.

—Débil—habló, informándole del estado de salud del pelirrojo—. Vas a ocupar su lugar o, al menos, _compartirlo_—la atmósfera que se había creado, con aires de pereza y deseos no queridos, desapareció repentinamente—. Así fueron las cosas desde el principio. Pero tú tenías que negarte, ah…

—No me agrada ser el _«Rey»_ de nadie.

—Ahora tendrás que hacerlo. Mikoto_-san_ tendrá que dividir su mandato. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que haya problema.

El más joven chasqueó la lengua y, comprobando que la espada de Damocles volvía a verse más notoria, igual de imponente –como lo fue desde un principio- ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

Después de la muerte de Genji Kagutsu hubo dos personas aptas para ser el sucesor del Rey Rojo. Mikoto Suoh y él. Por diferentes razones que incluso le causaba dolor de cabeza recordar, denegó la oportunidad de convertirse en el temido Rey de HOMRA. Por ende, el hombre de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y ojos ámbar penetrantes, ocupó su lugar.

Jamás en la historia de los Reyes se había visto que dos personas disputaran el lugar. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las cuales declinó enseguida, tan pronto como escuchó la muerte de Genji. Claramente tenía habilidades en cuanto al fuego, pero no tenía ningún derecho en lo absoluto como para poder dar órdenes al equipo liderado de Mikoto; que, cabía aclarar, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no sabían de su existencia.

Pero así estaba mejor. Si tomaba el lugar ahora, era a regañadientes. Prácticamente obligado. Aun así, quizá podía sacar cosas interesantes a la situación.

Quién sabe. Todo podía pasar.

—Anna Kushina ya _lo sintió_.

— ¿Hum?

El anciano suspiró cansinamente, mirándole de soslayo con sus ojos vivaces y encendidos, de un color grisáceo y brillante a pesar de estar a mediana oscuridad.

—HOMRA ya ha sentido la espada de Damocles. Ahora tienes que ir allá, chico.

Rodó los ojos y tomó una chaqueta que estaba a su lado de manera brusca. El holograma que siempre estuvo ahí desapareció en cuanto divisó que la mano de Mikoto Suoh se movió de manera débil, casi imperceptible, pero que aun así él pudo presenciar.

Un aura roja rodeó su cuerpo de manera tenue, mientras comenzaba a caminar abrochándose la chaqueta para protegerse del frío.

—Bien.

La hora, lamentablemente para él, había llegado.

* * *

Simplemente _no pude_ resistir la tentación. Me niego rotundamente a la muerte de Mikoto y a la aparente de Shiro. No, no, no. Así que por eso estoy aquí, con esta historia confusa, patética y… y bueno, con la notoria preferencia –no yaoi- que tengo hacia Mikoto y Anna. Dios, amo cada escena que tienen.

Aclaro que no habrá cosas como besos y eso… al menos no con ellos (_SaruMi, SaruMi, SaruMi, SaruMi…_), ya que más que nada será sobre el problema de atención que sufrirá Mikoto porque Anna le pondrá más caso al _Otro Rey_ que comparte el poder con él… aunque el título es ridículo, no se me ocurrió ninguno.

Tenía planeado hacerlo mujer, pero… ¿Anna y OC femenino?, no, me dije a mí misma que estaba enferma. Bueno, más de lo normal, LOL.

Aún no sé si continuaré la historia. Todo depende de mi público querido, por supuesto. Si no gusta, pues ahí la dejo y la leo yo sola, imaginándomela en mi mente, llorando como lo hice el día de ayer en el que vi, de nuevo, la muerte de Mikoto. No había llorado tanto desde que Sasuke mató a Itachi, y eso ya fue hace tiempo.

Así que ojalá y les llame la atención. Capítulo uno aburrido, que lo sé.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

**By.**

**HirotoKiyama13**

_El rojo hermoso recobró ese color luminoso._

Anna abrió los ojos de manera rápida, removiéndose un poco del sofá en el que se encontraba recostada. Izumo, quien estaba en la con la mirada gacha y con aires deprimentes, dirigió sus orbes cafés a su persona, posándolos con pesadez.

La manera en que la pequeña de cabellos blancos le observaba le dio a entender que algo pasaba. Se acomodó sus lentes de sol con lentitud y paseó sus ojos por la sala del bar. Yata y Kamamoto se encontraban dormidos en unas sillas, apoyándose mutuamente, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y las bocas entreabiertas. Dewa, Chitose, Fujishima y Eric simplemente miraban el suelo sin mencionar palabra alguna, en silencio y con los brazos cruzados. Bandou y Shouhei, quienes eran los únicos que estaban bebiendo un poco, de igual manera se dedicaron a mirar a la pequeña Anna.

—Anna—habló Kusanagi con aire preocupado—, ¿qué pasa?

La de ojos rojos, sin mostrar aún ninguna expresión, miró hacia su dirección. El chico de gorra y cabello castaño, Shouhei, se puso de pie algo espantado, y el rubio pudo percibir _una pequeña sonrisa_ en los labios de la única chica de HOMRA.

Hubo un silencio realmente incómodo, y Anna se puso de pie de golpe.

—Mikoto.

La mayoría de los presentes –los que estaban despiertos- le miraron sorprendidos.

Misaki se removió un poco, haciendo que Kamamoto gruñera. Ambos abrieron los ojos justo en el momento en que Izumo se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia Anna; se inclinó frente a ella y llevó sus manos a los pequeños hombros de la niña, mirándola con decepción.

—Anna, Mikoto está…

—Mikoto. —le interrumpió.

Se miraron por segundos, y el rubio vio en su mirada esa determinación, esa característica brecha de felicidad que le envolvía cada que se hablaba de Mikoto. Alzó las cejas, mordiéndose los labios. Por momentos, debía admitir, pensó que Anna pronunciaba el nombre del pelirrojo por la notoria falta que éste le hacía, pero después de unos momentos comprendió que era algo aún más complicado que eso. Después de todo, la niña era demasiado madura para su edad a pesar de siempre necesitar protección.

El skater de cabellos castaños se talló los ojos y los entreabrió, ignorando la tensión en la sala, dedicándose a echarle un vistazo a la ventana, encontrándose con una imagen que le hizo despertar completamente de su ensoñación. Lanzó un gemido y comenzó a mover desesperadamente a la persona que estaba a su lado, moviendo frenéticamente sus manos apuntando a un punto en general allá en el cielo.

Sólo cuando Anna alzó su brazo y apuntó hacia el mismo lugar a donde lo hacía Misaki, muchos comprendieron que algo quería decir y movieron su cabeza al lugar que señalaba, y vieron que de igual manera el castaño apuntaba.

—¡La Espada de Damocles!

.

* * *

.

Llegaron demasiado rápido, con sus respiraciones agitadas y con una excitación extremadamente grande, emocionados, guiados por Anna, quien corría con sus pequeños pies por el suelo rocoso moviéndose de manera agraciada.

No dejaban de mirar al cielo, con los ojos iluminados, felices, llenos de su fuego interior que siempre estaba en ellos cada que Suoh Mikoto utilizaba su poder, cuando se juntaban con su llamado, en aquellos momentos felices como grupo aún después de la muerte del tan querido Tatara Totsuka.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó Shouhei animado.

Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro desde que comprobó a mitad de camino que el símbolo de HOMRA que portaba en su cuerpo antes de la repentina muerte de su Rey había aparecido de nuevo. Ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar como la primera vez. Pero ahora estaba… más brillante.

Parecía como si de él salieran pequeños destellos de luz.

Llegaron al punto en donde un cráter se dejaba ver. Lanzaban chillidos emocionados y Kusanagi tomó la mano de Anna en un reflejo de protección, causándole un pequeño susto a la niña, que luego de ello le miró con reproche. El rubio negó con la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, protegiéndola de todo peligro mientras que todos los demás avanzaban con cautela.

—H-hum…—se quejó la de cabellos blancos.

Estaba, ciertamente, enérgica. No en el punto de querer correr, gritar o siquiera mostrar expresión alguna más allá de la sorpresa, pero sí quería ir hacia el cuerpo de Mikoto y comprobar si lo que vio en su sueño era cierto.

_«Estoy vivo… Anna.»_

El cuerpo de Mikoto estaba inerte a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, y un dolor en el corazón le atravesó al poner en duda sus propios sueños al ver que no se movía. Un miedo cubrió su cuerpo pero luego recordó que la Espada de Damocles se ceñía encima de ellos, así que no era un error el que su corazón volviera a latir.

Le rodearon temerosos.

Anna, a pesar de las quejas de Izumo, se acercó a Mikoto y sin importarle su vestido de holanes rojos con encajes negros, se hincó. El rostro pasivo del Rey Rojo no tenía expresión alguna, y mantenía los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. No daba señal de vida en lo absoluto y todo HOMRA no despegaba su vista de él, expectantes.

Las manos pálidas de Anna se dirigieron a su pecho, sonrojándose al instante. Su corazón… su corazón…

—Mi-Mikoto-san…

Los ojos ámbar de Suoh Mikoto se abrieron lentamente, con dolor, quizá porque el sol se reflejaba sobre ellos, acostumbrado por más de dos horas a la oscuridad absoluta. Su mirada se movió y vio a todos _sus chicos_ alrededor de él, sonriéndole de manera feliz y respirando agitadamente. Una pequeña mano apretaba su pecho con un poco de fuerza y ladeó su cabeza de manera lenta, con dolor.

Le dolió la herida que Munakata le causó.

—A… Anna…—susurró de manera entrecortada.

La chica de ojos rojos sonrió de manera que sólo él pudiese verla, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo por ver de nuevo brillar el hermoso rojo de Mikoto que tanto le gustaba. El solo hecho de perderlo después de haber perdido a Totsuka le había causado un gran dolor en el corazón, hasta el punto de tener pesadillas en donde ella de igual manera moría, feliz, por poder ir con ellos hacia otro mundo.

—Mikoto está vivo. —susurró.

HOMRA lanzó un gritillo de satisfacción y el pelirrojo colocó su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de la pequeña.

—Lo… estoy.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a festejar a la vez que la Espada de Damocles comenzaba a desaparecer y Mikoto volvía a desprender ese calor que siempre lo caracterizó. Le ayudaron a incorporarse con lentitud y sonreían cada que éste se quejaba, tomando de la mano a Anna.

A lo lejos, mirándoles a la distancia, una figura con cabellos plateados les miraba con ternura, sonriendo, su cuerpo lleno de felicidad.

.

* * *

.

Ciertamente, el anciano le había pedido de manera casi enfática que se dirigiera al lugar del accidente, donde el cuerpo –ahora no inerte- de Mikoto quedó tendido. Pero él no quiso eso.

Cerró los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo, recargándose en una columna del bar que llevaba por título «_HOMRA_». No quería dar explicaciones a nada, así que, sospechando que Mikoto ya estaba lo suficientemente bien de fuerza, mandó ondas de calor esperando que llegaran hacia él para hacerle entender que de ahora en adelante su presencia sería requerida.

Sus cabellos negros azabaches como la noche se agitaron lentamente por el viento, llevándose consigo el humo de su cigarro. Sus pantalones color caqui se le hicieron algo apretados y se quejó por lo bajo, dándole otra calada al cigarro y cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de estrés al ser molestado por el reflejo del sol que, a pesar de hacer frío, aún seguía ahí.

Tardarían un poco más en llegar tomando en cuenta que de seguro traían a Mikoto consigo.

Otra calada a su cigarro.

Sus ojos, rojos con matices naranjas, divagaron por la calle encontrando a poca gente que de vez en cuando le miraba curioso. Lo más seguro es que pensaban que quería unirse a HOMRA, pero lo que no sabían es que desde hace tiempo formaba parte de él, _aunque no oficialmente_.

A pesar del frío, recibió una llamarada de fuego, la cual le recorrió la espina dorsal causándole escalofríos.

Estaban cerca, por lo que pudo percibir.

Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de la notoria rapidez con la que había llegado. O Mikoto ya estaba muy recuperado como para caminar, o bien los del Clan Rojo eran muy buenos en cuanto a velocidad y cuidado de personas _recién vueltas a la vida_ se trataba. El anillo que traía en su mano derecha, pálida por naturaleza, brilló con furia.

Esperaría unos minutos más.

El viejo que había estado con él, Kjoouky, era de por sí como un gran oso gruñón como para soportar a personas aún más quisquillosas que él. Esperaba que Mikoto tuviese aún ese aire despreocupado e indiferente que le caracterizó cuando le conoció, así las cosas serían aún más fáciles para él y, sospechaba, para todos.

Una niña que parecía una muñeca por la perfección que desprendía apareció a lo lejos, corriendo, mirando justamente hacia donde él estaba. Aunque pareciera increíble en su persona—tomando en cuenta de que en un pasado fue un mujeriego, se sonrojó.

Simplemente era hermosa.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica en cuestión se sorprendió por su presencia, frunció el ceño. En menos de un minuto, un grupo de hombres apareció detrás de ella, con un pelirrojo siendo prácticamente arrastrado, en medio, con la mirada gacha y fumando… _fumando_, como se lo esperaba.

Apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, enderezándose y acomodando de manera rápida sus cabellos negros y largos para una buena presentación.

Vio cómo la cabeza de Mikoto se alzaba _con flojera_ y pesadez, deteniéndose en la niña que aún seguía ahí, sin ningún movimiento, mirándole a él. Un chico con lentes de sol y cabello rubio movió los labios, preguntándole algo a la chica de cabellos blancos, sólo que no pudo descifrar qué fue lo que dijo.

Sólo entonces, todos cayeron en cuenta de su presencia.

Chasqueó la lengua al toparse con los ojos ambarinos de Mikoto, quien se ladeó un poco y pidió quizá que avanzaran más rápido ya que sus zancadas aumentaron de rapidez. Empujaron levemente a _la muñeca de porcelana_ y ella sin dejar de mirarlo caminó. Un aura roja, peligrosa, comenzó a extenderse por todos los miembros del Clan, a excepción de la pequeña, del rubio con lentes y, por supuesto, de Mikoto.

Un chico de cabellos castaños, que traía una patineta bajo su brazo, gruñó cuando se detuvieron y quedaron frente a él.

Bajó la vista a la pequeña que portaba el vestido, reconociéndola al instante: Anna Kushina.

Sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mikoto. —llamó con voz ronca.

Silencio. El aludido de manera lenta se despegó de su grupo a pesar de las protestas del rubio, que viéndolo bien pudo recordarlo como Izumo Kusanagi, la mano derecha del pelirrojo, y se dirigió a él a paso lento, posando luego sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña.

Mikoto lanzó un bufido entre molesto y arrogante.

—Kazuya.

Había sentido la llamarada que el azabache le había lanzado, y sospechó que lo que estaba planeado desde años atrás, semanas antes de la muerte de Totsuka, se llevaría a cabo. Ciertamente, después de probar el elixir de la muerte y los lares de la desesperación cerrada y privada sólo para él, no tenía nada que reprochar el que alguien compartiera su puesto como Rey con él, y menos si se trataba de Kazuya Hiroyama; el hombre era alguien digno de portar el poder tanto como él, así que estaba ciertamente _conforme_ con ello.

Tendió su mano con cansancio y la mirada rojiza y frívola de Kazuya le siguió el camino. Él entendió enseguida lo que trataba de hacer y, de manera civilizada, se dieron un apretón de manos solemnemente.

La pequeña Anna miraba la escena, confuso, con todo blanco y negro para ella pero con el rojo de Mikoto iluminándole junto con los extraños ojos del mismo color del chico que, según escuchó, llevaba por nombre Kazuya. El verlo bien causó que se sonrosara de manera imperceptible, pasando desapercibido por los demás miembros del Clan.

Silencio de nuevo.

Luego, Izumo Kusanagi pidió que entraran al bar, alegando que Mikoto tenía que descansar y, por mera lógica, sanar la herida.

.

* * *

.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

Misaki miró con furia al hombre frívolo y de buen ver que se dejó caer en el sofá rojo, ese lugar en donde, cuando no tenían nada que hacer, su Rey y la pequeña princesa de HOMRA se sentaban, bebiendo y escuchando los regaños del propietario del bar.

Todos tenían la misma incógnita que él. ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre que les esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del bar, que estrechó sus manos con Mikoto y que se sentó tranquilamente _como si fuera su casa_? Un enojo les recorrió en su interior, sintiendo todos como si fuera alguien que quisiera entrar a la fuerza en un lugar en donde apenas y era bien recibido. Después de todo no lo conocían, sólo su nombre.

Cabello azabache, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel nívea y a primera vista tersa, con más de un metro ochenta de estatura y una vestimenta casual junto con un porte de frialdad y desinterés eran una de las tantas características que presentaba el joven en cuestión. Por su rostro, muchos de HOMRA pudieron descifrar que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Mikoto, pero decidieron no sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido, satisfechos por ahora de que su Rey estaba con vida.

—Oh, bueno…—Kusanagi apareció por las escaleras con aire alegre, sudando y sin la bufanda que portaba ese día—… Mikoto está mejor, está descansando. Pude cerrar la herida lo suficiente como para que soporte unos cuantos minutos más—les informó, mirándolos alternativamente—. Por ahora tendremos que…

Calló y miró a Kazuya con notorio interés, sonriendo de una manera que hizo temblar a cada persona que estaba en el bar. Anna, quien estaba en la barra, le miró solemnemente e intentó colarse detrás de él—aprovechando la delgadez de su cuerpo y la capacidad que tenía para pasar desapercibida. Lamentablemente para ella, el desconocido chico de cabellos negros giró su cabeza y se le quedó viendo con esos penetrantes ojos carmesíes, llamando la atención de todos los demás y, por ende, de Kusanagi, que con sus brazos musculosos la cargó sin ninguna dificultad, sentándola en el sofá junto a Kazuya.

—Mikoto _necesita_—enfatizó con dureza, aunque de manera gentil sólo para ella—descansar. —al decirlo pareciera que no le hablaba a ella únicamente, sino a todos los demás, quienes asintieron de manera efusiva.

Dewa se removió un poco, incómodo, al caer en cuenta de que el de ojos rojos no despegaba su vista de la pequeña Anna. Le miraba penetrantemente, como si quisiera descifrar cada uno de sus pensamientos, adentrarse en su mente y apoderarse de su corazón. Parecía un león mirando a su próxima presa. Codeó con Chitose, y éste asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba observando lo mismo que él.

Yata y los demás no se daban cuenta. Ni siquiera Kusanagi, quien estaba a su lado.

Pero Kazuya dejó de mirarla cuando se puso de pie y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho, prendiéndolo con su mano sin necesidad de un encendedor y dándole una calada de inmediato. Eso hizo que todos le miraran asombrados y causó que la pregunta que Misaki había lanzado al aire sin ser respondida volviera a salir a la luz.

—¿Quién _mierda_—preguntó Misaki, cabreado—eres tú?

El de cabellos negros miró de soslayo a Izumo, quien había tomado del hombro a Anna por si las dudas. Suspiró con cansancio.

_Mikoto tiene que descansar, ¿no?, maldito, quiere dejarme todo el trabajo a mí, _pensó hastiado. Tomo aire rodando los ojos y alzó la cabeza para lanzar una nube de humo al techo.

—Soy Kazuya Hiroyama—se presentó con voz ronca y cansada, arrastrando su nombre—, y voy a ser, parcialmente, _su nuevo rey_.

«Su nuevo rey» hizo eco en las cabezas de cada uno de los hombres y de Anna, quien de inmediato sintió desfallecerse. En su pensamientos vio a Mikoto recostado, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de medio lado, como burlándose de algo _o de alguien_.

El grito exasperado de Yata Misaki no se tardó en escuchar.

—¿¡Qué!?


End file.
